Bye, Sajangnim
by Kim-fam
Summary: Namjoon bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Memang setiap dia melihat sosok manis itu tersenyum, jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan. Namun apa itu cukup dikatakan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta? Lalu apakah pilihannya benar? Apakah dia tidak akan menyesal? [BTS Fanfiction; Namjoon x Seokjin - Namjin ; Namjoon x Yoongi - NamGi]


**Bye, Sajangnim…**

Walau jam dinding kamarnya yang berbentuk Mario Bross itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi lewat 15 menit, namun Seokjin tampak masih sangat betah duduk di jendela kamar sambil memegangi selembar foto box. Foto box yang sejak minggu lalu ia nobatkan sebagai foto yang akan abadi di dompetnya. Foto yang sudah didaulat untuk menjadi foto pusaka. Bibir tebal Seokjin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Di otaknya terus saja berputar-putar kejadian _weekend_ -nya di Everland kemarin. _Weekend_ terindah yang pernah ia jalani. Sampai-sampai hari itu ia jadikan sebagai hari keberuntungannya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, kini agak terkekeh kecil. Ia usap pelan permukaan foto box tersebut. Seakan-akan ia memang sedang mengusap wajah orang yang ada di foto itu. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan ke meja rias. Ia ambil dompet putih miliknya, lalu ia selipkan foto itu. Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Seokjin yang biasanya hanya akan berangkat saat sudah ditelepon, namun hari ini ia jadi semangat sekali.

###

Hap. Seokjin masuk tepat saat pintu lift nyaris tertutup. Ia tersenyum konyol pada satu-satunya orang yang ada di lift itu, yang sekarang sedang menatapnya heran di dalam lift. Tubuh Seokjin memang ramping, namun bukan itu titik herannya. Yang membuat tercengang adalah kemunculan Seokjin, –sepagi ini. Siapa yang tidak terbengong-bengong melihat Seokjin yang terkenal dengan keleletannya sekarang tanpa ada badai Katrina malah muncul sambil nyengir bodoh. Waw, hari apakah ini? Atau, jangan-jangan ini bukan Seokjin. Astaga…

"Ini aku. Kim Seokjin." Seloroh Seokjin, lalu terkekeh.

Jaehwan, anak bagian pemberitaan, sontak menoyor kepala Seokjin, gemas. Memang ada yang tidak mengenal incaran sang Direktur perusahaan? Huh…

"Maksudku, kau tidak salah minum obat, Jin?Ini belum jam makan siang."

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau sudah datang?"

Seokjin memutar matanya. "So? Semua bisa berubah, Jaehwan." Seokjin tertawa kecil. Ia colek bahu Jaehwan, "Apa _Sajangnim_ sudah datang?" Tanyanya, agak nakal. Ia terkikik.

Jaehwan mencibir. "Kau datang lebih pagi hanya karena ingin melihat wajah datarnya? Astaga…"

Bersamaan dengan dengusan Jaehwan, pintu lift terbuka. Seiring itu pula, nafas Seokjin tercekat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Astaga, apakah ini sebuah kebetulan? Tapi ini indah sekali…

###

Pukul 8 tepat, pesawat Namjoon _landing_. Perjalanan Brazil-Korea sungguh membuat tulang punggungnya nyaris patah. Transit di Los Angeles bukannya membuat ia sedikit mensyukuri perjalanan kerjanya, malah membuat ia semakin ingin menimpa kepalanya dengan baja. Sungguh menguras jiwa raga.

Namjoon pulang sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian, lalu segera melaju ke kantor. Sebenarnya hari ini ia masih libur, namun keadaan rumah bisa membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk. Dan Namjoon, memutuskan ke kantor. Dalam keadaan setengah mengambang.

Pukul 9 lewat sedikit, Namjoon sudah duduk manis di ruangannya. Ruangan yang di depannya ada tulisan 'President Director'. Namjoon tak langsung memeriksa berkas-berkas hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengontak ke _Los Angeles_. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia ketahui kemarin malam hanya ilusi karena ia masih dalam pengaruh _jetlag_.

Tuuk.

Kasar, ia meletakkan lagi gagang telepon. Geram. Marah. Huh, kenapa semua harus serumit ini? Namjoon menghela nafas kesal. Ia lirik sedikit ke sudut kiri meja kerjanya. Ada figura kecil. Berisikan foto box. Grrr, Namjoon semakin geram. Ia bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar.

###

" _Sajangnim_ …"

Langkah Namjoon terhenti, ia menoleh. Park Jimin, sekretarisnya sejak bulan lalu, agak berlari untuk menjangkau atasannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon, tak sabar. Rautnya agak mengeras.

Jimin tersenyum canggung. "A-Ada _meeting_ yang di- _cancel_."

Alis Namjoon naik sebelah, lalu tersenyum sinis. Seakan tak peduli dengan Jimin yang sudah gemetaran, Namjoon begitu saja berlalu. Kalau Jimin tak ingat dia sangat memerlukan pekerjaannya sekarang, pasti sudah dari lama Kim Namjoon ia bunuh. Gila ya, tampan tapi wajahnya sangat angkuh. Minta digaruk.

Dan dasar Namjoon, ia tak pernah peduli siapapun sejak kapanpun, kecuali…

Namjoon langsung diam saat pintu lift di hadapannya terbuka. Yang memamerkan rupa orang yang seminggu ini mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Yang membuat ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali dari Brazil. Yang membuat ia rela berlelah-lelah-ria masuk kantor hari ini. Tampang yang sekarang ini tengah tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Halo, _Sajangnim_. Bukankah kau baru akan pulang dari Brazil minggu depan?" Celetuk Jaehwan merusak acara tatap-tatapan Namjoon. Namjoon meliriknya berang. Jaehwan hanya terkekeh, lalu segera kabur.

"H-hai… Kenapa hari ini sudah masuk?" Seokjin melangkah pelan dari dalam lift, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Namjoon. "Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan ingin istirahat dulu?"

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahu. Bukan dalam artian tak peduli, tapi ia sedang mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba jadi tak karuan. "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak salah kan?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia tersenyum. "Kau mau ke mana? Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam lift?"

 _Crap_. Namjoon menepuk keningnya, malu. Ia tersenyum konyol, kemudian melangkah sedikit tergesa. Seokjin menyerngit, bingung melihat Namjoon malah berjalan ke arah toilet.

"Dasar…" Gumamnya.

###

Begitu pintu toilet tertutup, tawa Jaehwan langsung pecah. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya. Matanya sampai berair. Tak pernah ia melihat tampang bos-nya sepucat ini. Grogi lebih tepatnya. Jaehwan baru berhenti tertawa saat Namjoon memelototinya. Itu pun tak sampai sedetik, tawa Jaehwan pecah lagi.

"Diam atau kupecat?"

Jaehwan semakin tertawa. "Memangnya ada ketentuan seperti itu?"

"Diamlah, Lee Jaehwan." Namjoon mengerang. "Tidak ada yang lucu."

Setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya, Jaehwan mendekati Namjoon dan menepuk pundak bos-nya itu. "Santai, Namjoon. Seperti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta saja."

Namjoon mendelik garang. "Memang baru pertama kali, bodoh." Desisnya.

Jaehwan tercengang. Yang benar? Kim Namjoon yang super duper maha perfect ini baru pertama kali jatuh cinta?

"Setelah dua tahun." Lanjutnya, agak tersendat. Seperti ada yang menyangkut saat ia harus mengucapkan itu. Ada perasaan kecewa dan marah. Namun tak tau untuk apa. Ia menatap Jaehwan yang juga sedang menatapnya serius.

"So? Ini benar-benar jatuh cinta?"

"Maybe. Siapa tahu, kan?" Balas Namjoon, balik bertanya. Ia gulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Ia hidupkan keran. "Yang kuketahui saat ini, jantungku selalu berdebar jika bertemu Seokjin. Apakah itu bisa disebut jatuh cinta?"

Jaehwan menatap Namjoon prihatin. "Kau jalani saja dulu. Tidak perlu buru-buru menyimpulkan. Mantapkan saja dulu perasaanmu padanya."

"Tapi sepertinya aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta." Namjoon menerawang, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Weekend lalu aku berkencan dengannya. Ke Everland."

Tampang Jaehwan langsung berubah bodoh. "Ke Everland? Ke taman bermain? Astaga, kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Yah, memang itu masalah?" Namjoon menoyor kepala Jaehwan. "Yang penting bersenang-senang."

"Terserah kau saja." Jaehwan pamit keluar terlebih dahulu.

Namjoon mematung menatap pantulannya. Benarkah ia sedang jatuh cinta? Secepat ini? Ia memang sudah mengenal Seokjin sejak lama, namun itu bukan alasan kuat untuk Namjoon mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Seokjin adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Namjoon masih harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Di usianya yang sudah lewat seperempat abad, Namjoon harus sangat selektif dalam memilih.

Namun, jauh di lubuk terdalam hati Namjoon, ada perasaan yang begitu aneh setiap ia membayangkan Seokjin. Ada rasa rindu, saat ia di Brazil. Dan ada rasa kikuk, di antara keangkuhannya. Namjoon tak pernah seperti ini. Ralat, pernah. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Dan Namjoon lupa, lama itu sejak kapan.

Poinnya adalah, ada rasa asing menyusup di antara egonya. Rasa seperti, dua tahun lalu.

###

Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya, pertanda semua 'oke'. Seokjin membalas juga dengan acungan jempol.

"Yap, bertemu lagi denganku, Geenie. Aku akan mendengarkan semua curahan hati kalian dan sebisaku akan aku beri solusi yang terbaik." Seokjin menarik nafas sejenak. "Para pendengar setia yang selalu _stay tune_ di 103.1 Nam-FM, hari ini tema kita adalah 'dijodohkan'." Hoseok yang ada di ruang _controlling_ terkekeh geli melihat Seokjin yang memasang tampang jijik. Seokjin melotot. Hoseok makin terkekeh. "Astaga, yang benar saja. Zaman sekarang masih dijodohkan? Apa kau begitu tidak laku? Cpcpcp… Ok, para pendengar setia, aku akan membantu kalian semua. Untuk penyegaran sebelum sesi curhat dibuka, aku putarkan untuk kalian suara merdunya Taeyeon, _Fine_. _Listen and enjoy_ , _guys_ …"

Seokjin menaikkan volumenya, dan kemudian melepas _earphone_. Ia nonaktifkan microfon siaran. Lalu ia beranjak ke ruang _controlling_ , duduk di samping Hoseok, dan tanpa perasaan merampok kimbap yang akan masuk ke mulut Hoseok. Seokjin nyengir tidak bersalah, Hoseok memaki-maki kecil. Dasar Seokjin, memang manis, tapi usilnya membuat kesal. Seokjin sih tidak peduli. Ia kunyah kimbap itu penuh nafsu.

"Ah, Hoseok- _ah_ , siapa yang memilih tema buat hari ini?"

" _Sajangnim_."

"Uhuk…" Seokjin cepat-cepat menegak botol minum di depannya. Astaga, kenapa harus pakai tersedak segala sih. Mana sakit pula. "Namjoon _Sajangnim_?" Tanya Seokjin, mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. Hoseok mengangguk. "Tumben? Bukankah tema itu urusannya Jaehwan, kan?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin _Sajangnim_ sedang dijodohkan." Sahutnya asal.

Seokjin termangu. Tiba-tiba seluruh gerak refleksnya jadi kaku. Apa benar bosnya yang tampan tiada tara itu dijodohkan? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mustahil pria setampan dan semapan Kim Namjoon sampai dijodohkan segala. Tapi masuk akal juga sih, bisa saja keluarga Namjoon ingin yang terbaik untuk putra mereka. Duh, kenapa Seokjin yang jadi pusing sih? Ia melirik Hoseok, pandangannya jadi lesu.

"Yasudah, aku akan kembali siaran."

Agak terseret ia melangkah kembali ke ruang siaran. Oke, Seokjin. Belum tentu juga Namjoon akan dijodohkan. Itu kan hanya pemikiran bodoh Hoseok. Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Come on, Jin.

Melihat Hoseok mengacungkan jempol, Seokjin mengaktifkan lagi microfon siaran.

"Masih di 103.1 Nam-FM. Dan masih bersama Geenie tentunya. Bagaimana? Ada yang minta diajari cara mencintai? Ayo, kalau kalian memang ingin mendapatkan orang yang kalian sayang, cobalah untuk mempelajari agar orang itu juga menyayangi kalian. Don't be weak, guys. Back to topic." Seokjin menarik nafas. " _What do you think about_ 'dijodohkan'? Atau ada di antara kalian semua yang pernah atau bahkan sedang menjalani perjodohan? Mungkin saja dijodohkan oleh teman, atau saudara, atau orang tua kalian. _So_ , bagaimana perasaan kalian? Sedih atau bahagia? Kalian bisa twit di **NamFM1031** dengan hastag **#perasaandijodohkan**."

Hoseok memberi isyarat agar Seokjin melihat ke layar laptop. Seokjin sampai tercengang, astaga sudah banyak sekali yang masuk. Seokjin membaca salah satunya.

"Wah, sudah banyak yang masuk. Ok _guys_ , _listen this twit_. Dari **BaekhyunByun**." Ia berdehem. "Aku pernah dijodohkan, dan kutolak habis-habisan. But, sekarang aku menyesal. Karena ternyata yang dijodohkan denganku itu sekarang sudah menjadi _idol_ terkenal." Seokjin terkikik. "Astaga Baekhyun, kau menyesal karena menolaknya atau karena kau gagal ikut terkenal? Hahaha… _Anyway_ , untuk Baekhyun. Ambil saja hikmahnya. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu dikejar-kejar netizen yang haus berita."

Seokjin mengangguk pada Hoseok. Ada telepon masuk.

"Ok _guys_ , ternyata respon kalian tinggi sekali. Aku bahkan belum menyebutkan nomor teleponnnya tapi sudah ada daja yang menelpon. Yap, hallo." Seokjin menajamkan pendengarannya.

Ada sedikit suara gemerisik angin.

"Hallooo…"

" _Hallo._ " Sahut sang penelpon, agak berat. " _Aku Monnie._ "

Seokjin menggut-manggut. "Hai, Monnie." Balasnya ramah. "Apa masalahmu. Apa kau akan dijodohkan?"

Monnie diam. Hanya terdengar suara desahan.

"Monnie, kau masih di situ kan?"

" _Maaf, aku masih di sini._ " Monnie menghela nafas panjang. " _Aku tidak dijodohkan, Geenie_."

Alis Seokjin bertaut. "Lalu?" Tanyanya.

" _Aku minta dijodohkan._ "

"APA?!"

Hoseok yang juga memakai earphone sampai harus menjauhkan _earphone_ -nya. Teriakan Seokjin nyaris membuat gendang telinga Hoseok pecah. Hoseok buru-buru mengisyaratkan agar Seokjin bisa lebih mengontrol suaranya. Dari ruang siaran, Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Apa?" Tanya Seokjin dengan suara lebih terkontrol. "Kau meminta dijodohkan?"

" _Dan sepertinya sekarang aku menyesal_."

Tut… tut… tut…

"Eh," Seokjin melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok. Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya di depan leher, pertanda bahwa teleponnya memang terputus. "Hallo, Monnie. Monnie. Hallo…"

Hoseok memutar balik tangannya. Seokjin mengacungkan jempol.

"Sayang sekali, Monnie menutup teleponnya. Padahal aku penasaran sekali dengan cerita Monnie." Seokjin mendesah. Ia melirik Hoseok. Waktunya _break_. "Ok Monnie, yang penting menurutku _life must go on_. Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang kau sesali. Tidak akan ada untungnya. Tetap _stay tune_ di 103.1 Nam-FM. Sambil _break_ , kuberikan _Spring Day_ -nya BTS untuk kalian semua. _Listen and enjoy_ , _guys_ …"

###

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Namjoon menutup pintu merah besar di hadapannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan melangkah menuju lift.

Suasana rumah yang sebenarnya sangat tidak disukai Namjoon, terpaksa menjadi pilihan Namjoon. Namjoon memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Ia terlalu penat. Penat dengan urusan kerja, urusan pribadinya. Namjoon menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Ada perasaan hampa saat ia kembali dari Brazil tadi pagi. Ada rasa yang begitu sulit untuk ia ungkapkan. Menusuk dan tertahan dirongga dada.

Saat melihat Seokjin di lift, ia langsung berubah semangat. Namun saat ia ingat kembali, Namjoon langsung mendesah kecewa. Ternyata benar kata orang, pikirkan sesuatu itu dengan pemikiran matang, bukan dengan emosi. Dan sekarang, ada penyesalan di hati Namjoon. Rasa sesal yang tak bisa ia hilangkan.

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya, ia kembali berpikir. Apa dia harus mengambil keputusan gila? Ah, tidak. Jangan sampai ia menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Sudahlah, Namjoon akan menjalaninya saja dulu. Yang akan terjadi nanti, nanti sajalah dipikirkan. Ia rebahkan lagi tubuhnya. Ia mencoba terpejam. Mencoba menutup dulu semua rasa tidak enak pada hatinya. Namjoon ingin tenang dulu sejenak.

Tak lama, ia pun terlelap.

###

Jimin tersenyum ramah saat berpapasan dengan Seokjin di pintu kantin. Walau sudah hampir dua bulan bekerja di Nam-Corp, tapi baru kali ini Jimin melihat Kim Seokjin dengan jarak dekat. Mereka memang satu perusahaan, tapi Seokjin bekerja di bagian _public speaking_. Dan Jimin lebih ke urusan internal perusahaan. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Seokjin ternyata memang memiliki wajah yang sangat lembut. Pantas saja ia menjadi penyiar yang paling di agung-agungkan di Nam-Corp. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya _Sajangnim_ sangat cocok dengan Seokjin. Jimin terkekeh dalam hati. Sepertinya ini yang membuat bos-nya itu menjadi agak uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Namjoon dan Seokjin digembar-gemborkan tengah dekat. Tak heran memang, mengingat Seokjin adalah karyawan dengan prestasi terbaik di Nam-Corp. Pantas kalau Namjoon, bos mereka yang begitu _perfect_ , jatuh hati pada Seokjin. Sosok lembut yang sudah hampir tujuh tahun bernaung di Nam-Corp.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari bangku kosong. Ia mendesah, penuh semua. Jimin sudah lapar tingkat akut, malah tidak ada tempat duduk pula. Apa Jimin makan di ruangannya saja?

"Di sini saja." Tepat saat Jimin akan berbalik arah, Seokjin memanggilnya. Seokjin tersenyum hangat. "Di sini kosong. Duduklah."

Jimin berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

"Kau sekretaris barunya _Sajangnim_ , yah?"

"Iya." Jawab Jimin sedikit menyerngit. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Seokjin hanya nyengir. "Tahu saja." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Seokjin."

"Aku Jimin." Sambut Jimin. "Aku tahu kau Kim Seokjin."

Giliran Seokjin yang menyerngit. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tahu saja." Balas Jimin, sambil memainkan alis.

Lalu mereka tertawa. Dan sedikit menyita perhatian orang-orang di kantin. Selanjutnya mereka mulai membicarakan tentang kesan masing-masing selama bekerja di Nam-Corp. Bagi Seokjin, Jimin orang yang agak pemalu. Karena beberapa kali Jimin tampak agak canggung terhadap Seokjin. Mungkin efek baru kenal, begitu pikir Seokjin. Dan bagi Jimin, Seokjin ternyata bukan hanya lembut di luarnya. Tapi ia adalah sosok yang baik sekali. Tutur bahasanya sangat halus.

Pantas saja _Sajangnim_ tertarik, pikir Jimin. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

###

Ternyata ia tertidur sangat lama. Saat mata coklatnya terbuka, tirai-tirai kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Dan lampu tidurpun telah menyala. Mungkin pembantunya yang menghidupkan. Namjoon mengucek matanya. Agak buram. Namjoon bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Namjoon turun ke ruang makan. Perutnya lapar sekali.

Pembantu setia Namjoon tersenyum sopan saat melihat majikannya itu. Ia mengambil piring dan meletakkan lauk sesuai selera Namjoon. Lalu ia pamit.

Namjoon tak langsung memakannya. Ia agak bingung. Sejak kapan pembantunya itu memasak udang goreng tepung? Itu memang makanan kesukaan Namjoon, tapi pembantunya alergi kulit udang. Jadi Namjoon hanya akan makan udang saat ibunya datang berkunjung, atau saat di restoran. Namjoon menyerngit, ia tusuk satu udang lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia kunyah pelan. "Enak." Ia kecap-kecap udang tersebut. "Apa Bibi sudah tidak alergi lagi ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiga meter di belakang Namjoon. Seseorang memperhatikan tingkah konyol Namjoon sambil tersenyum malas. Ia dekati Namjoon, lalu duduk di bangku sebelah kiri Namjoon.

"Itu aku yang memasak."

Namjoon menoleh. Seketika ia tersedak.

Seseorang berambut hitam pekat itu tertawa malas sambil menyodorkan air.

"Kau sebegitu lamanya tidak makan udang ya? Sampai tersedak begitu."

Namjoon masih mencoba mencerna semuanya.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku ke sini. Aku sebenarnya sangat malas. Mending di L.A. Bebas."

Kali ini Namjoon melotot. "Kau itu benar-benar sudah berubah ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku masih Min Yoongi yang kutu buku? _Hello_ , Kim Namjoon. Kau tidak lihat semua _Burberry_ yang melekat di badanku?"

Namjoon geram. Nasfu makannya seketika mengudara. Dia jadi tidak yakin kalau yang di hadapannya kini benar-benar Min Yoongi.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Namjoon, ketus. Tak ada waktu untuk berbaik-baik ria dengan orang ini.

Yoongi meniup-niup poninya. Tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk berbincang dengan Namjoon. "Kau tanyakan saja pada ibumu."

"Yoongi!"

"Astaga, Namjoon." Yoongi berlagak sok manis. "Aku itu sedang lelah, sampai dari L.A, lalu menyiapkan masakan untukmu. Jadi, cukup bertanyanya."

"Aku tidak memintamu membuat masakan untukku."

Mata bulat hitam pekat Yoongi menatap Namjoon penuh amarah. "Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi pendampingku!" Tandasnya. Ia bangkit, dengan langkah besar meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tidak sadar dengan suasana saat ini.

Malam semakin larut.

Kisah Namjoon dan Yoongi dimulai kembali.

Sial.

###

Namjoon menggeliat, terkena sinar matahari pagi, siapa yang iseng membuka tirai jendela kamarnya? Pasti Bibi. Apa bibi lupa kalau Namjoon paling tidak menyukai ritual buka-tirai-jendela-pagi ini? Namjoon menguap lebar. Ia duduk dan menyingkapkan selimut. Siap-siap marah.

"Bangun. Temani aku belanja."

Semua amarah Namjoon tertelan begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia hafal. Yang bahkan dalam keadaan mati pun Namjoon pasti tahu ini suara siapa. Namjoon membuka matanya, menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

"Pergi sendiri sana. Merepotkan sekali."

"Baik. Biar nanti kuhubungi ibumu."

Namjoon menggerang. "Dasar pengadu. Tunggulah, aku mandi dulu."

Yoongi menggerling sok imut. Walau kenyataannya wajahnya memang imut. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Namjoon yang menyeret langkahnya ke kamar Mandi. Yoongi bergegas membenahi kamar Namjoon. Ah… dia sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan hal ini. Sejak…sejak…ah sejak lama. Yoongi malas mengingatnya. Selesai membenahi kamar, Yoongi berjalan ke lemari pakaian Namjoon. Ia buka pintunya, dan mengambilkan pakaian untuk Namjoon. Ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Walau sebenarnya enggan untuk melakukan ini, tapi Yoongi tak bisa memungkiri, ini kebiasaannya. Dulu.

Yoongi ke luar dari kamar Namjoon bertepatan dengan Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi. Namjoon tercengang dengan apa yang ia dapati. Ya Tuhan, kisahnya dan Yoongi benar-benar di mulai lagi ternyata.

###

Setelah puas mengitari _mall_ , Yoongi minta istirahat di restoran terdekat. Ia kelaparan. Namjoon yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah terpaksa tetap mengikuti Yoongi. Si cerewet ini dari tadi mengancam akan mengadu ke ibunya Namjoon kalau Namjoon tak mau menuruti kemauannya. Mereka duduk di meja agak pojok. Tempatnya sejuk. Enak untuk berpacaran. Pacaran? Namjoon memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang membaca menu. Berpacaran? Dengan orang ini? Lagi?

"Tolong sup iga satu dan sup udangnya satu. Tapi udangnya dikupas kulitnya. Dan jangan terlalu pedas. Minumannya jus mangga dua."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Ternyata sosok di hadapannya ini masih hafal semua yang Namjoon suka. Walau tak semuanya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Oh iya, satu jus mangga esnya dipisah, dan jangan terlalu manis. Yang satunya lagi biasa, campur saja esnya."

Salah. Yoongi ingat semuanya.

Begitu pelayan pergi, Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan dahi berkerut. Orang ini kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Gila?

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Lucu saja. Ternyata kau masih mengingat semua kesukaanku."

Yoongi mendengus malas. "Tentu saja, setelah kita berakhir aku tidak pernah terbentur."

"Dasar." Refleks Namjoon mengelus puncak kepala Yoongi. Gemas. Yoongi tersenyum samar. Namjoon-nya? Kembali?

###

Seokjin melihat itu semua. Ia melihatnya. Jadi itu yang membuat lelaki itu tak menjawab teleponnya? Jadi itu yang membuat ia terlupakan. Seokjin batal masuk restoran. Lebih baik dia pulang. Menyiapkan bahan untuk siaran besok. Tunggu, dia harus memastikan. Seokjin mengambil ponsel. Men- _dial_ nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

" _Halo…_ "

"Hei. Lagi di mana? Mau makan siang bersama?"

" _Sekarang aku sedang makan siang_."

Seokjin seperti tercekik. "Dengan siapa?"

Seokjin menajamkan pendengarannya.

###

"Dengan mantanku."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon, cemberut. Sambil mendelik. Namjoon terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Oke. Bye…"

Pesanan mereka datang. Yoongi memberikan sup udangnya pada Namjoon. Dan—Namjoon tertegun—Yoongi meminum sedikit jus mangga tanpa es, lalu menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"Bagus, tidak terlalu manis. Rasanya _pure_ mangga." Dan ia masukan satu batu es kristal ke gelas jus itu. Mengaduknya perlahan.

Namjoon tersenyum samar. Dan, hanya Yoongi yang bisa melakukan ini. Ini kebiasaan jika mereka makan bersama. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja pindah tempat duduk di samping Yoongi. Yoongi refleks menggeser duduknya. Orang ini mau apa lagi?

"Oke, kapan kita menikah?"

"Hah?"

"Supaya kita tidak harus putus lagi dan harus pakai cara meminta dijodohkan biar kita bisa bersatu lagi. So, kita menikah saja."

" _Are you okay_ , _dude_? Semalam kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu untuk di jodohkan—

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti. Namjoon mengecup sudut bibirnya. Sangat cepat.

"Hanya dirimu yang cerewet, yang membersihkan kamarku, yang menyiapkan pakaianku, yang tahu apa makanan minuman kesukaanku." Namjoon terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang tercengang. " _C'mon_ , sebelum aku jatuh cinta dengan pegawai di kantorku."

" _WHAT?!_ CINTA?" Yoongi mencubiti pinggang Namjoon. "Awas saja jika kau sampai jatuh cinta lagi. Aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan pacarku di L.A demi bisa menikah denganmu, Kim Namjoooonnn."

See? Dia hanya membutuhkan Yoongi. Begitu selamanya.

###

Seokjin tertawa miris melihat pemandangan di dalam restoran. Mantan? _Maybe_ , 'mantan' mantan. _Bye_ , _Sajangnim_. Mungkin dia mulai harus beralih pada pria lain. Lee Jaehwan kelihatannya oke juga.

 **The_End**


End file.
